


Scotch and Stars

by LinRow12



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRow12/pseuds/LinRow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari gets drunk for the first time. Wanting to avoid her dads' wrath, Parker takes her to Kiriakis Mansion as a safe haven. Victor agrees to house them for the night but, as always, he has a few tricks up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between myself and the amazing hogwartsabbey on tumblr. We switched back and forth writing parts and had no idea what the other person would come up with. I'm really happy with the outcome.  
> Also, we tweaked the age difference of Ari and Parker a bit to fit the story.

x x x 

When the trip to the beach had been planned, it had started off innocently.

A few burgers to see out the end of the school year, a bit of a splash around in the water, some good wholesome fun.

Then the beers had come out.

Fourteen-year-old Arianna had absolutely no intention when she had kissed her dad and her papa good bye that evening of getting drunk. It had not crossed her mind. As far as she had been concerned, she was going to be sober and home by eleven, which was her curfew.

It was only when she had been presented with the bottle that she had taken a swig…then another…then another.

In the end it was a case of it being one bottle, two bottles, three bottles… then she had hit the floor.

“Damn it Ari, you never told me you were a lightweight,” Parker had cursed as he tried to keep her standing upright, as she clung to his side.

“You’s never asked,” she shrugged.

Sixteen-year-old Parker Jonas sighed. For six long months, he had had to try to court Arianna Grace before she had said she would go out with him. So far they had been together officially for two months and three weeks and he had every intention of the two of them celebrating their three month anniversary the next week.

But he did not think her dads were going to be too agreeable to that if he were to take her home in the state she was just then.

But if he took her back to his place then his own father was not going to be too impressed either.

What the two of them needed was a bit of a safe house, somewhere in the middle.

“I’mma bit sleepy.”

“Ok, honey… but you know you are going to need a bit coffee before you do go to sleep and that means getting off the beach. But where to take you?”

X x x

It was nearly quarter to ten when the doorbell rang.  Once upon a time, that was not such an unusual occurrence at the Kiriakis mansion but these days, ever since Mr. Victor had settled down into domestic respectability, it was.

Henderson was therefore surprised to find that he had duties to perform so late in the day. Apparently however, late hour or not, he did.

Young Mister Jonas and Miss Arianna were not unfamiliar sights in the old house. The mistress of the house liked to see her grandson as well as great niece and they both knew that they were more than welcome, at any time.

Which was presumably why the two of them had turned up there tonight. Because it did look rather as if Miss Arianna was a bit worse for wear.

He had a feeling Mr. Sonny would not be too happy to see her thus.

“Henderson, have you guys got a spare room made up?”

“We have not, but it looks as if Miss Arianna needs me to make one up,” he said, as the two teens came through the open door.

“That’d be great. If you could make up a room for her and give her some coffee… let her sleep it off,” Parker sighed. He was yet to figure out how he would inform Will and Sonny their daughter was not going to be home that night.

Maybe a quick text from her phone to say she was staying at a friend’s.

But it did seem as if Arianna had rather woken up on the way home… perhaps she could make a call?

“I do not want to go to sleep… I wanna go back to beach. We could go for a swim!”  She slurred as she looked at her boyfriend with a smile.

Parker turned back to Henderson.

“And if you could do it without Victor or Maggie knowing then that is going to be even –“

It had been as the young man had been trying to implore the butler not to alert his master to the arrival of his great-great niece that a shadow appeared from behind Henderson.

“’Without Victor knowing?’ Now I think I have to know Parker,” said the voice belonging to said man.

“Yo, Uncle Viccy. How’s it going?” Giggled Ari and Parker took her further into the house. After all, there was no unknowing what Victor now knew.

He sighed as he looked at her. If he had seen one of his kids get drunk, then he was sure he had seen them all and Ari was no different.

“She only had a couple of beers,” Parker said apologetically.

“And apparently that was all it took!” said Victor as he ushered the two of them through to the living room. “My, my, Arianna, I wonder what Sonny is going to say about this.”

Parker gave a nervous laugh. “Actually, Grandpa, I brought her here so that the two of them…”

“Don’t find out about this,” He finished for his godson’s son, with a sigh as the young girl flopped down on the sofa. He had figured as much as soon as he had seen the two of them at his front door. “Henderson, coffee,” Victor added softly.

“I wanna have another beer…” Ari hiccupped.

“And you’ll be welcome to, sweet,” he replied – “Just as soon as you can legally buy yourself one!”

“Aw, Uncle Vic, don’t be like that!” Ari exclaimed. “It was only beer, not like it was…” Her eyes fell to the corner of the room, “Scotch!”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Parker grabbed Ari’s arm and pulled her back to the sofa. “No more alcohol for you.”

“But, I wanna try it!” Ari struggled to get to the bar. “All my life, I’ve wanted to have a sip, just a sip of Uncle Vic’s expensive scotch. I’m already drunk, let me go the whole nine yards!”

“Ari, no!” Parker struggled to hold her back. “Damn, you’re strong!”

Luckily, Henderson arrived at the moment carrying a tray and providing a distraction.

“Is that scotch?” Ari asked excitedly as Henderson placed the tray on the table in front of her.

“Sorry, sweetie. It’s just coffee.” Victor said, smirking.

“I don’t want coffee.” Ari said stubbornly.

“Trust me. You’re going to need to drink this.” Parker said.

“No! I want another drink! Why did we leave the party, Parker? We were having such a good time…..oh!”

Ari freed herself from Parker and jumped up. She ran to Victor and grabbed his arms.

“Have you seen the stars tonight, Uncle Victor?” Ari asked loudly, “I saw them. They were so BIG and YELLOW!”

“No I didn’t, sweetie.” Victor said, holding onto her so she wouldn’t lose her balance.

“You have to see them! Perfect big and yellow stars. Like in a cartoon!”

“Those weren’t real stars, Ari. That was the design of a towel you saw on the beach.” Parker sighed.

“Oh.” Ari looked confused. “Really?”

“Yes. Now drink your coffee.”

“I want scot—“ Ari suddenly moaned and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

“Ari, are you ok?” Parker asked worriedly, running over to her.

“Oh no.” Ari retched and clapped her hand over her mouth. Holding her stomach, she dashed out of the room.

“She’s more of a lightweight than I thought.” Parker commented.

Victor responded by hitting him on the side of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For letting her get in this state! Her dads left her in your responsibility, Parker! You should have taken care of her better!”

“I know. I’m sorry, Grandpa.” Parker hung his head.

“I want the whole story of what happened tonight right now.”

“Can it wait until after I call her dads? Ari’s obviously in no state to do it so it’s on me. I don’t even know what I’m going to say. They’re going to be furious with me.” Parker rubbed a hand over his face.

“Wait. Let me handle it.” Victor pulled out his phone, found Sonny’s number, and pressed Call.

After a couple of rings, Sonny picked up with a cheerful, “Hey, Uncle Vic. What’s up?”

“Hi, Sonny. I’m calling to ask you if it’s alright that Ari stays with me tonight.”

“What? Why?” Sonny asked, confused.

“It’s my doing. She came over after her little party, and I asked if she would keep me company tonight.  The mansion’s been too quiet since Maggie and your parents went off to Greece.”

“Where’s Parker?”

“He’ll be staying here too. Before you say anything Sonny, yes, I will have them in different rooms.”

“Wings. I want them in different wings.”

“You got it. So it’s ok then?”

Sonny sighed. “Alright. I guess it’s fine. But why didn’t she call to tell me herself?”

“She was convinced you would be more open to the idea if you heard it from me.”

“Oh I see. The old ‘my parents can’t say no to you’ trick.”

“Something like that.” Victor chuckled.

“Does she need anything?”

“No, she has her spare clothes and toothbrush here.”

“Ok, Will and I will pick her up in the morning.”

“Why don’t you bring the boys and stay for brunch too? I’ll invite Daniel, it’ll be a real family meal.”

“…..Ok sure. That’s sounds nice.”

“Great. See you in the morning. Good night Sonny.”

“Night, Uncle Vic. Remember: different wings.” Sonny hung up.

Victor pressed End and turned to Parker who was staring back at him with an incredulous expression.

“What?” Victor asked.

“You invited Ari’s whole family for brunch tomorrow?! Look at the state of her; it’s going to be twice as bad tomorrow! Her dads are going to know immediately that she was drinking! Are you trying to have me killed?”

“You’re welcome for saving your ass. It’s good to know I have such a grateful grandson.” Victor snapped.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Calm down. She’ll be fine by tomorrow. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Really?” Parker asked, skeptically.

“Yes. Now, are you going to call your dad or do you want me to do it?”

“I’ll do it.” Parker pulled his phone out, “Are you positive that Sonny didn’t suspect anything?”

“You ask me one time about it, I’ll have you sleeping in the kitchen. I know how to handle my grandnephew.”

 “Yeah, right.” Parker said under his breath.

“I heard that. Don’t forget to invite your Dad to brunch.” Victor said, as he left to go check on Ari.

“Yes, Grandpa.”

After hanging up the phone with Victor, Sonny sat staring at his phone for a while.

 “There you are. What are you doing?” Will asked, coming into the room.

“I just had the weirdest phone call from Uncle Vic.”

“As opposed to any other phone call with him?” Will joked.

“He told me Ari and Parker were staying at his place tonight because he wanted company. And then he invited our whole family to brunch tomorrow.”

“Ok, yeah, that’s a little out of the blue. But that’s nice of him.”

“You didn’t hear him though. I don’t know, I can’t shake this feeling that something feels off.” Sonny turned to Will.

“Can you call your Grandpa Roman for me?”

“Uh, sure. But why?”

“There’s something I need to ask him.” Sonny replied.

As Ari loudly sang ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’, Parker half carried, half dragged her to the spare room Henderson had ready for her.

As soon as they got there it took her no time at all to collapse on to the bed and, as she did so, another burst of giggles begun. In spite of her sickness, it was clear not all of the alcohol was out of her system.

Parker watched her for a moment and then he let a smile flash on to his face. In spite of the fact he knew Ari’s dads were not going to be any more pleased with him than his grandfather was, the thought that she looked cute right then could not help but cross his mind.

If she had not drunk that night then it could have ended very differently for the two of them. It had started off great. But not now…

One thing that was for sure was the two of them were never going to forget the way school had ended that year.

 “Out,” he heard a voice from behind him command and he knew that tone in his grandfather’s voice – he was not to argue. Not that there was a tone in which one might be permitted to argue with Victor.

“Night, Ari,” Parker said with a wink.

“Stay for a bit,” Ari asked.

But Victor interjected first, “Go.”

Parker grinned at the angel and the devil personas, which Ari and Victor seemed to be taking on at that moment. But he knew only one of them was going to win out. And it was not the girl who was laying on the bed looking imploringly at him.

Mouthing ‘goodnight’ to her, he left the room, knowing Henderson was going to take him to the room, which had been set up for him.

“It is time for you to go to sleep, sweetheart,” Victor said as he pulled the covers over Ari.  She had her clothes on still, but she could shower and change properly in the morning. Her shoes were off. That was the main thing.

“But the stars…” She said through a yawn. “They were so pretty.”

“Yes. They are.”

“I want to see them some more.”

“And you can do so on a night when you do not have to go to bed… but it is not going to be too long until your dads are here for brunch and you need to be presentable when they arrive.”

“It is a whole ten hours away.”

“Which I fear is not long enough for you.”

“Why did you invite them?” she groaned.

“Because I love you, sweetheart.”

“And because you love throwing a grenade from time to time?”

“That too,” he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead. Seeing her snuggle down, he tucked the comforter around her. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

“You just sent the only bed bug I wanted to bite to another bedroom.”

“That’s disturbing.”

X x x

“Honey – are you in there?” asked Parker, as he knocked on the bathroom door.  It was nine the morning after the night before and he had to say he did not feel too clever.

It had been such a good idea when they had all been planning it but he had a feeling he was not the only one who feeling to tender this side of it.

In fact, if he was on the money, then Ari was going to be feeling a lot worse than he did.

“I want to die.”

Taking that as a sign to go in, he paused the door open gently and immediately Ari came into his vision. She was sitting on the floor, hugging the toilet looking… like she wanted to die.

Her face was pale, her eyes a little sleep deprived and the odour from the toilet told him that she had expel what he hoped was the last of what she had drunk the night before.

“Poor baby,” He muttered as he crossed the room.

“Don’t come any closer,” She moaned.

“Why not?”

“I stink,” She said as he smiled pitying at her.

“Do you want some water?”

“In a bit. I need to get in the shower first and sort myself out,” She sighed. “This brunch is going to be hell. Why would he do this to us?”

“Because Grandpa is a horrible man when he wants to be.” 

“Truth.”

It took Arianna nearly three quarters of an hour to get herself somewhere near presentable. She had hoped that the tablets Henderson had brought her with some water, after she had showered, were going to help but they were yet to kick in as she walked downstairs. She had changed into an old pair of jeans and a baggy jumper (which she had left there, thankfully, for an occasion when she slept over on the spur of the moment – though she had hardly intended for that occasion to be when she had got drunk).

And then she found she was going into the living room, which was deserted, save for her Great-Great uncle who looked at her as if all his Christmases had come at once.

“Good morning Arianna Grace,” he said from the armchair which was nearest the fire place. “And how do we feel this morning?”

She collapsed on to the sofa. “Nothing about this morning is good,” she mumbled. “You are clearly having a wonderful time… I, on the other hand, feel like death warmed up.”

“I hear that can be an unpleasant side effect of underage drinking,” Victor said with a straight face in spite of the fact his tone was full of a mocking wonder.

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit…”

Victor shook his head. “It really isn’t,” he replied as the doorbell went. “I wonder who that could be?

Ari stomach turned and she was worried that she would throw up again. She heard Parker answer the door and greet the visitor. She turned towards the entranceway and almost cried out in relief when she saw who it was. Or rather, who it wasn’t.

 “Daniel! I’m glad you could make it.” Victor said as he stood up to greet him.

“Of course. Hi, Ari.”

“Hi, Mr. Jonas.” Ari gave a half smile.

“Are you ok? You look a little pale.”

“Just tired. Actually, if you would excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom real quick.” Ari all but ran out of the room.

“Is she ok?” Daniel asked confused.

“Women and their moods.” Victor said as a way of answer. “I’ll go check on her.”

Victor walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. “Ari? Are you ok?”

A few moments passed and then Ari opened the door, her eyes red and watery. “No, I threw up again.” She croaked.

“Oh, damn.” Victor sighed.

“I’m not going to make it through this brunch.” Ari moaned. She turned back to the sink and started washing her face.

“Yes, you will.” Victor said gruffly. “If you ever want to go out with Parker or at all again, you’ll find a way.”

“I’m never drinking again.” Ari moaned as she dried her face.

“Yeah, that’s what they all say.” Victor smirked.

“Well, I mean it.” Ari came out of the bathroom. “Ok, I guess I’m ready.”

 “Good. You’re just in time.” Victor said as the doorbell rang.

Ari and Victor walked back into the living room to find her dads and brothers conversing with Daniel and Parker. Her father noticed them immediately.

“Hey, honey!” Will walked over and gave Ari a big hug as Sonny and the twins greeted Victor.

“Hi Dad—“ Ari suddenly started coughing, “What’s-what’s that smell?”

“It’s a new cologne I’m trying out. You don’t like it?” Will asked innocently.

“It’s a bit strong.” Too strong. Ari’s head was starting to ache again.

“Hmm, maybe I did put on too much.” Will said breezily, turning towards Victor. “Victor, how are you?”

“Doing well, thank you. I’m glad you all could make it.” Victor said as he shook Will’s hand.

“Of course. Thank you for taking care of Ari last night. We really appreciate it.”

“No trouble at all. Shall we go into the dining room?”

“Sure. Come on, boys.” Sonny called to his sons.

As everyone started to head out, Daniel’s phone beeped.

“Oh damn. Emergency at the hospital. I’m afraid I can’t stay.” Daniel sighed.

“They need you?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, I was specifically asked for.”

“Why do people think he’s the only doctor in town?” Justin whispered to Lucas.

“Better question, why is everyone so obsessed with him?” Lucas whispered back.

“We can drop Parker home.” Will promised.

“Thanks guys. Bye Parker!” Daniel rushed out the front door.

A few minutes later, the seven of them were seated in the grand dining room. Victor, of course, was at the head of the table.

Henderson came around, placing the desired drink of the person by their plate.

“Why are you drinking coffee? You never drink that.” Justin asked Ari.

“I do too, just not often. I need something to wake me up today.” Ari mumbled.

“Are you ok, sweetpea?” Sonny asked with concern.

“Fine, just tired. You know me, sleeping in a new place screws with my sleep cycle.”

“Your eyes are really red. If you need a pick me up, try this.” Will held out his glass to her.

“I don’t want orange juice, Daddy.”

“It’s a mimosa, sweetheart.”

Ari eyes widened as Victor and Parker looked at Will in surprise.

“Honey, are you sure you want to be offering that to her?” Sonny asked.

“I’m not telling her to down the whole thing. But a little sip won’t hurt. Take it.” Will offered his glass again.

Ari swallowed. Her mouth felt very dry. “No, thank you. I don’t think it’ll help.” She sipped her coffee, keeping her eyes down.

 “Suit yourself.” Will set his glass down.

“Can  _I_  have a sip?” Lucas asked.

“No.” Will and Sonny said in unison.

“Worth a shot.” Lucas said with a shrug as Justin giggled.

Victor took a sip of his own coffee, eyeing Will and Sonny suspiciously.

Everyone started taking food from the many dishes on the table. Ari filled her plate with fruit and took small bites. Her stomach was easing some but she didn’t want to overdo it.

“Ari, don’t you want some bacon and eggs? It’s your favorite.” Sonny said.

“No, I’m fine.”

“You sure? It smells really good.” Sonny held the plate out towards her. The smell hit Ari and her stomach turned horribly.

“No! I don’t want it!” Ari exclaimed.

Everyone gaped at Ari for her sudden outburst.

Ari took a deep breath. “Sorry, Papa. I just want fruit.”

“If you say so.” Sonny shrugged, putting the plate down.

Ari shot Parker a panicked look. She was close to losing it. Parker nodded reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand under the table.

“So, what are you boys learning in school?” Victor asked hastily.

“Oh, tell Uncle Victor about the video you saw in science class this week.” Will suggested.

“It was so cool, Uncle Vic! It was about animals in their natural habitats.” Lucas began.

“It showed how they hunted and migrated together.” Justin added.

“But the best scene was when they showed this cheetah hunting—“

“He was chasing a zebra and you could tell the zebra was going to get eaten—“

“Finally the cheetah pounces and sinks his teeth in and almost tears the zebra in half—“

“And there was blood and guts going everywhere. The zebra wasn’t even dead before the cheetah started feeding!”

“Oh no.” Ari clapped a hand over mouth. “Excuse me!”  She jumped up and rushed out of the room. Her dads stared after her.

“Um, she’s ok.” Parker said quickly. “She just…”

“Hungover?” Will asked angrily.

Parker looked to his grandfather. It was exactly the wrong thing to do, he knew – but he did not know what else to do.

So Victor took over. “Yes. Hangover.”

Will looked as if he was ready to kill Parker but before he was able to speak, there was a scrap of a chair against the floor and Sonny was on his feet, following his daughter out the room.

X x x

“Easy,” said Sonny as he rubbed circles on Ari’s back, as she sat by the toilet once more.

“I’m so sorry, Papa,” She said as she looked up at him.

“I should think you are,” he sighed softly, as he leant over to kiss her forehead. “You certainly look sorry.”

She nodded as she shifted to lean into him.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked.

“Yes, but I think Dad and I can hold off on the yelling till you’re feeling a little less fragile,” He muttered as he wrapped his arms about her.

“Thank you,” She sighed.

“Tell me what happened, baby girl…”

“Well we went to the beach with the rest of the class like we said we were going to… but when we got there one of the boys had brought a box of beers.”

“Was it Parker?” He asked as he held her.

“No,” she said pulling back a little. “It wasn’t… he didn’t even have a lot of it when he was offered. But I drank more than one and then another and then another… and I was ok for a while but then it hit me all at once, Papa… I just… you know, I didn’t…”

“Didn’t want Dad and I to see you?”

“Not really. I was not in a good way so we came here…” she said honestly, figuring she may as well tell it how it was now they practically knew anyway. “I was going to sleep it off and then come home…. But then Uncle Vic set this stupid brunch up.”

“His very own brand of punishment…” Sonny chuckled as the two of them made to get up.

“I thought he would have had my back… but he sold me out.”

“Come on, you know Aunt Maggie’s influence. One upon a time, he would have covered for you… but that was a long time ago, which is good for your dad and I.” he said as he looked her in the eye. “Baby…”

“I know… I’m dumb.”

“No… you’re grounded. Not dumb.” She laughed a little, accepting her punishment, as he put an arm about her shoulders and lead her out the bathroom.  

“Can we go home?”

“I think we should, before anyone, and by anyone I mean your brothers, start talking about mutilated body parts…”

Arianna turned back to the bathroom.

X x x

“Is she asleep?” asked Will as he looked at the clock. It was eight thirty yet… but apparently the day had been long enough as it was for their daughter.

“Yeah. I think after the lecture we dished out, she was exhausted,” Sonny laughed as he wondered over to the breakfast bar where his husband sat, pulling out the stool next to him.

“Well, another one for the baby book – the first time Ari got wasted,” Will smiled a little wistfully.

Sonny nodded. “And the first time you genuinely wanted to kill a boyfriend of our daughters.”

“He should have kept a closer eye on her…”

“Ari’s very much her own person. I doubt he could have stopped her if he had tried. Besides, he had the sense to get her somewhere she would be safe for the night… I rate Parker for that.”

“You rate our fourteen year old daughter’s boyfriend the night after –“

“Will, do you remember the promise you made me, not so long after she was born? About never telling Ari how to love…”

“Yeah, I’d been a parent all of five minutes, that was a dumbass promise to make,” Will grumbled as Sonny came closer and wrapped an arm round him.

“She’s a great kid, who went through a rite of passage last night. We knew it was coming.”

Will nodded. “But why did it have to come so soon?”

“Because as much as it kills me, she’s… not a baby anymore.”

There was a pause before Will spoke again.

“She is still not as smart as she thinks she is though if it was Ari’s idea to go to Victor’s. Grandma Marlena is the one for a secret.”

Just outside the kitchen door, Lucas and Justin nodded to one another. Both had a feeling that gem of information would come in handy one day. 

The next morning, Ari was lounging on her bed, reading a book, when her phone rang with the name Uncle Victor flashing on the screen.

“Hey, Uncle Vic.” Ari said, setting her book aside.

“Ari, how are you feeling? You sound better.” Her uncle replied.

“I’m doing much better, thanks for asking.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear that. So, how bad is your sentence?”

“One month. No Parker, no friends, and definitely no parties.”

“You couldn’t have expected anything better.”

“Especially since Dad wanted to ground me for the whole summer; Papa was the one to talk him down to only a month.”

“Got lucky there.”

“Oh, and no Kiriakis mansion.” Ari said, lying back on her pillows.

“What?” Victor asked, confused.

“Actually, to be more specific, I’m not allowed to go to your house without one of my parents present.”

“They don’t trust you that much?”

“More like, they don’t trust  _you_ that much.”

“Me? Why me?” Uncle Victor sputtered.

“To put it in terms you’re familiar with: for being an accessory after the fact? Harboring a fugitive? Whichever works for you.”

“For God’s sake, I let you stay at my house while you were drunk, it’s not like I helped you get away with murder!”

“Uh huh. That’s exactly what I said too.” Ari said dryly.

Victor sighed, “I’ll talk to Sonny later today. See if I can change his mind about that part.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Listen Ari, I wanted to tell you that I’m…sorry about the brunch. I was trying to teach you a lesson about drinking and lying to your parents but I understand that my intentions were completely skewed. I apologize for that.” Victor said earnestly.

Ari stayed silent, a surprised expression on her face.

“Ari? Are you still there?”

“Aunt Maggie found out, didn’t she?” She asked finally.

Victor sighed, “Yes. Yes, she did. I still don’t know if Daniel told her or one of your dads but she gave me an earful last night. Then, just when I thought she was done, she gave the phone to your grandmother. I’m pretty sure I’ve completely lost hearing in my right ear.”

Despite herself, Ari giggled.

“Thanks for your support.” Uncle Victor grumbled.

“If you think about, they never would have found out if you hadn’t set up that brunch.”

“Any one ever tell you, you’re too smart for your own good?”

“Any one ever tell you, what goes around, comes around?”

“What’s that suppose to mean? That I’ll end up drunk on your doorstep next?”

“I would pay money to see that.” Ari laughed at the mental image.

“Tell me something, did your dads know beforehand? I have this feeling they did.” Victor asked curiously.

“Oh yeah, they definitely did. They told me they had called Grandpa Roman that night and he confirmed he had to break up a party on the beach that had underage drinking. Then they put two and two together.”

“So, you never stood a chance.” Victor chuckled.

“Basically. But I get it now; I was stupid for thinking they would never found out. I made a dumb mistake and broke their trust and now I’m paying for it.”

“Just think of the whole thing as a learning experience.” Victor said.

“Sure. I learned that it’s better not to get you involved. More trouble then it’s worth.”

“That’s fine by me. I always thought getting told off by Maggie was bad, but Adrienne is a whole other level. I don’t ever want to go through that again.”

Ari giggled again.

“Alright, I need to go now. I’ll talk to you soon, Ari.”

“Bye, Uncle Vic. Thanks for checking in.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

‘ _Only Uncle Victor would tell me to view a complete disaster as a learning experience_.’ Ari thought to herself after she hung up. Chuckling, she went back to her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell a British girl and an American girl worked together on this? :D


End file.
